SKIN
1 ' The mood is set. So you already know what's next. TV on blast. Turn it down. Turn it down. Don't want it to clash with my body screaming now. I know you're hearing it. You've got me moaning now. I've got a secret that I want to show you. Oh. I've got a secret. So I'm a drop it to the floor. Oh. 'Hook No teasing. You've waited long enough. Go deep. I'm a throw it at you. Can't catch it. Don't hold back. You know I like it rough. Know I'm feeling you. Huh. Know you're liking it. Huh. Chorus So why you standing over there with your clothes on? Baby, strip down for me. Go on take 'em off. Don't worry, baby, I'm a meet you halfway 'Cause I know you want to see me. 2 Almost there. So, baby, don't stop what you're doing. Softer than another, boy, I know you want to touch. Breathing down my neck I can tell you want to. And now you want it like. Want you to feel it now. I've got a secret that I want to show you. Oh. I've got a secret. So I'm a drop it to the floor. Oh. Hook No teasing. You've waited long enough. Go deep, I'm a throw it at you. Can't catch it. Don't hold back. You know I like it rough. Know I'm feeling you. Huh. Know you're liking it. Huh. Chorus So why you standing over there with your clothes on? Baby, strip down for me. Go on take 'em off. Don't worry, baby, I'm a meet you halfway 'Cause I know you want to see me. 2 No heels. No shirt. No skirt. All I'm in is just skin. No jeans. Take 'em off. Want to feel your skin. You're a beast. Oh. You know that I like that. Come on, baby, all I want to see you in is just skin. Your skin. Just skin. I'm up in your skin. Bridge All in, baby. Don't hold nothing back. Want to take control. Ain't nothing wrong with that. Say you're liking how I feel. Ain't gotta tell me that. Just put your skin, baby, on my skin. 2 No heels. No shirt. No skirt. All I'm in is just skin. No jeans. Take 'em off. Want to feel your skin. You're a beast. Oh. You know that I like that. Come on, baby, all I want to see you in is just skin. Your skin. Just skin. I'm up in your skin. No heels. No shirt. No skirt. All I'm in is just skin. No jeans. Take 'em off. Want to feel your skin. You're a beast. Oh. You know that I like that. Come on, baby, all I want to see you in is just skin. All I want to see you in is just skin. All I want to see you in is just skin. All I want to see you in. All I want to see you in is your skin. Oo. Written by K. Coby, U. Yancy Produced by Soundz On Loud Universal